Love That Shouldn't Be
by takumisaki18
Summary: Misaki has been in a FBI program for 10 years and she has practically no connections with her real family. She has a new family consisting of Sakura, Shizuko and Ms Ashburn. WEEKLY UPDATES! EVERY FRIDAY NEW CHAPTER! Go to my profile and answer my question!
1. A Man in a Suit

bONJOUR mES aMIS!

* * *

Misaki, a 16 year old girl training in the FBI (girls) program. Takumi, a 16 year old boy training in the FBI (boys) program. These programs were in different places and the students didn't meet. Misaki as usual was overworking herself, she was president of the council (in grade 11, third year) and was trying to place first place in school so she has a better chance of directly work for the FBI.

* * *

'Can I talk to you for a minute, Misaki' asked Ms. Ashburn.

'Sure' Misaki quickly replied.

'I heard some of the girls in the classes; they wanted a welcome dance to celebrate the new school with the boys' Ashburn said.

'Oh'

'Have you heard of this, Misaki?'

'Uhh, no one said anything to me'

'Well you know now, are you going to do something?'

'I have to decide with the council after school' Misaki lied, she was going to bring it up in the meeting but she was not going to let it happen. She would not any boy step into their temple of learning, serenity and peace, there hasn't been a boy (expect for male teachers) who stepped into the school since Misaki joined the council.

'Okay' Ashburn said and waved good-bye.

It was last period and it was math. Misaki felt a wave of tiredness and drowsiness hit her but she brushed it off like it was nothing. Even though the year has just begun; she was bombarded with paper work and forms for the council. It was the third week of September and Misaki didn't sleep or a day and a half, and didn't eat today's breakfast or last night's dinner.

As soon as math was done, Misaki quickly went to the student council room and prepared for the meeting which was going to begin in 5 minutes. As soon as everyone came [which was in 2 minutes] Misaki jumped straight into what Ms. Ashburn talked to her about.

'I have been hearing some things about a welcome dance of some sort'

Everybody was dead silent

'I don't know what it is completely, so can someone fill me in'

Everybody stared at her like she was crazy. Misaki kept a constant stare at them for a full 10 seconds, then Sakura, one of Misaki's best friends, gave a little 'ah hum' and began in a quiet low voice 'well the other girls and I, we've been talking and we want a dance with the boys from the other program…'

'ABSOLUTELY NOT' Misaki said in a loud stern voice [but didn't scream].

Everyone dropped their shoulders and was disappointed at her answer but did expect her to give them a 'no'. They all had a bit of hope which was crushed now.

Sakura was the first to speak 'but whyyyy….'with a sigh

Misaki replied in voice that gradually increasing in volume 'because boys are stupid, lazy, careless, sexist pigs, who care for no one except for themselves!'

Another girl called out as Misaki finished 'what if we promise that they would behave'

'No'

'What if we have a contract for them to sign so they'd have to behave and not be all the things you said they are' another girl said

'No'

'WHAT! We didn't see any boys in 2 years except for family, you have to let see them' she called out, decreasing in volume to such a quiet sound that it didn't reach many of the girls' ears but Misaki heard.

'Girls, listen to me, boys are nothing but savage pigs who like to hurt and abuse women, and I care about all the students in this building so NOO DANCE… end of discussion.'

After that, none of the girls argued, Misaki continued on with the meeting talking. By the time the meeting was done the members were pooped, including Misaki. They talked about so much that they probably wouldn't anymore meetings.

Misaki walked to her dorm with her best finds that were also part of the council, Sakura and Shizuko. Misaki unlocked the door, put her stuff away quickly and went to take a nice, soothing, warm bath. After she was done, she came out with her towel around her body. She was so used coming out of the bathroom like that, she wouldn't care if she did come out naked, because they were are best friends, who lived there for over 10 years.

'Misaki' Shizuko started with a warm tone 'did you say 'no' to the dance because of your father'

Misaki was furious, she didn't like to bring the topic of her dad 'YAH, if they meet a guy like my dad, NOO THE GUY WHO ABANODED MY FAMILY, they'll be devastated and hurt and I don't that to happen to any of the girls!'

'Ok' Shizuko replied with guilt of asking that stupid question and the guilt of bringing up Misaki's father.

'Anyways Misaki, can you help me with math, I don't understand when to use cosine law?'Sakura asked

'Ok hold on let me get dressed'

After Misaki helped Sakura, she did her homework and finished up other work and went to bed at 1 am [that is the earliest time she went to bed this week]

* * *

The next morning, at 6 am, while Misaki was eating a granola bar and studying, she received a call from the principal telling her to come to the office. Misaki quickly got changed and went to the office.

Once there, she noticed a man in a suit talking with the principal. Ms. Ashburn was there too.

* * *

Plz fav, follow and stay tuned for weekly updates!

UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY! :{D

* * *

aU rEVOIR!


	2. No Kissing, Hugging or Contact with Boys

bONJOUR mES aMIS!

* * *

The next morning, at 6 am, while Misaki was eating a granola bar and studying, she received a call from the principal telling her to come to the office. Misaki quickly got changed and went to the office.

Once there, she noticed a man in a suit talking with the principal. Ms. Ashburn was there too.

'Ahh, this is Misaki Ayuzawa, and Misaki this is Dr. Collins' Ashburn introduced them

'Why hello' he said, shaking her hand

'Hello' she said smiling

'Dr. Collins is the principal for the Boys FBI program' the principal said

'Oh'

'I know you are the student council president, our school doesn't have a council so I have to do all the work'

Misaki nodded

'Ms. Ashburn, here, has been telling me about a Welcome dance you are planning which includes my school' he said

Misaki's eyes widened at Ashburn. Ashburn and Misaki knew each other for a very long time since Misaki entered the school which was ten years ago. Even though they talk formally they both know a lot about each other. Sometimes Ashburn was a motherly figure to Misaki and sometimes a joking, prank playing, friendly player, like right now. Ashburn knew Misaki would never accept the welcome dance idea so she decided that the girls needed an experience with the boys and she also knew that Misaki wouldn't go against an adult especially a principal. So Ashburn devised a plan, the principal [of the girls' program] knew about Misaki too but not at Ashburn's level and the principal was in on it too.

The principal and Ashburn started to giggle, but Misaki shot Ashburn a deathly glare, which caused them both to cover their giggles with their hands.

'So, do you want to talk about the dance right now?' he asked

Misaki gave slight sigh and answered with a 'sure'

They began talking about the dance, they sat down and Misaki took some notes. This lasted for about 1.5 hours. They needed more time so they spent 3 days planning the dance. Misaki was almost dead by the time the planning was over. It was Friday and there was a week till the dance.

Welcome Dance

-no jeans, for girls: only dresses allowed [skirts allowed], for boys: tuxedos only

-no kissing, hugging or contact with boys allowed (of any kind) *Misaki's rules, of course*

-held in the gym [in girls' school]

-no money needed [boys have to pay $30] *again, Misaki's rule*

* * *

'So, you guys going to the welcome dance with girls?' asked Yukimura in a kind of excited way

'Hell ya, FINALLY we get to meet the girls after 2 freaking long years' Kuuga replied with exaggeration.

Takumi kept his head down and kept on studying, he didn't care about girls. Takumi was the only guy in the school who never dated a girl, never went on a date or even had his first kiss. But all the guys from the school assumed he went out with all the girls because all the girls fell for him.

'Are we all going' Kanou asked

'Yeah' Yukimara, Kanou and Kuuga answered. Takumi didn't move.

'How 'bout you, Takumi' Kuuga asked

'Uh, no' he answered without turning around

Once the words left Takumi's mouth everyone screamed 'why?'

'I don't know, the girls will be just chasing after me and it will be boring'

'no, no, nooooo you have to come' Kuuga stated 'we are all going, it will be fun, imagine this the girls in pretty dresses , all developed and curvy and we get to be with'

'Mmm' all the boys imagined except Takumi

'Fine fine I will go just stop talking' Takumi said in a bored tone

'Okay' Kuuga said with excitement

* * *

'When do you guys want to go shopping for dresses' Sakura asked

'What, no I have a dress' Misaki exclaimed

'no you had that dress since grade 6 that won't fit anymore" Sakura squealed

'Fine but I have to ask Ms. Ashburn first, okay'

'Yeah, for sure'

'When are we going to go?"

'How about tomorrow, Saturday?' Shizuko suggestion

'Okay!' Misaki and Sakura said at the same time

* * *

They asked Ms. Ashburn and she said yes. When they got there, the three girls spent about an hour at each store. They went to three stores. Misaki was dead tired because she never went shopping and she was grumpy because her friends made her tired about forty dresses (all of which Misaki like) but Sakura mainly and Shizuko didn't like. Sakura and Shizuko got their dresses. Sakura was a backless, white, full length dress. Shizuko's dress was light purple which was knee-length, and had long sleeves with gems embedded into it. It was about 6:30 pm and Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko were heading to the fourth dress store in the mall.

'When is this going to be over' Misaki said in a grumpy voice with a sigh at the end

'We still didn't get you a dress and we have to shoes for all of us' Sakura said carrying a bag with her gorgeous dress in it

'Well I still have my dress in the dorm'

Sakura shook her head 'we will stay here until midnight if it means finding you the perfect dress"

'Ughhhh…' Misaki sighed not bothering to arguing with Sakura. She knew better than to argue with Sakura when it comes to fashion and beauty.

'Look at this store, WOW, come look at this dress' Shizuko said and ran to the store

Sakura dropped her bags near the cashier and ran behind Shizuko. Misaki came trudging behind.

'This one... and this one… yah that looks good... oh and that one' Sakura and Shizuko threw a couple of dresses at Misaki

"go and try them on' Sakura pushed Misaki into the change rooms

* * *

Takumi, Kuuga and Kanou entered the mall. Kuuga and Kanou needed to buy tuxes and wanted Takumi's opinion.

'Usui, what store is the best'

Usui didn't know much about shopping, people just assumed that he knew a lot about fashion because all the girls would be swarming around me.

After Kanou and Kuuga bought tuxedos, Takumi waited at a coffee shop for his friends to finish buying shoes. Takumi looked up and noticed Misaki (but he didn't know it was Misaki). She was nearing the coffee shop. He noticed her warm, soft, pleasant, golden eyes.

* * *

Plz fav, follow and stay tuned for weekly updates!

UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY! :{D

* * *

aU rEVOIR!


	3. Creating This Big Scene

bONJOUR mES aMIS! /:D

* * *

After Kanou and Kuuga bought tuxedos, Takumi waited at a coffee shop for his friends to finish buying shoes. Takumi looked up and noticed Misaki (but he didn't know it was Misaki). She was nearing the coffee shop. He noticed her warm, soft, pleasant, golden eyes. She sat down in chair and put the bags down on the floor and waited for her friends to come out of the washroom.

The waitress came over to Takumi and asked what he wanted and started to flirt but he stared at hands which were on the table like they were the most prettiest on the planet. The waitress finally gave up and brought his hot chocolate. Meanwhile Misaki ordered and as a soon-to-be a FBI agent Misaki noticed everything and everyone. She noticed that the waitress was flirting with a guy (Takumi) and found it peculiar that he wasn't flirting back. Lost in thought Misaki didn't notice her friends sneaking behind her to scare her. Takumi noticed the girls coming to scare Misaki.

'BOO!' they yelled as they grabbed her shoulders

'AHHH! Oh My GODD! You are scared the living shit out of me!" Misaki screamed

Sakura and Shizuko burst into laughter. Takumi also smiled, that made his day.

'Hmmp" Misaki crossed her arms

'Sorry…*laughing* we just know how tired you are * laughing* so we decided to wake you up!' Shizuko said while laughing

Misaki gave smile that meant 'okay' to her friends

'That was really good wasn't it' Sakura asked

'Well I have to admit, that was really good!' Misaki said with a smile

At that Takumi, stared at Misaki, she was the first who took a joke/prank that he has ever seen, not serious and smiled at it. All girls would have screamed and yelled and created a huge scene, they were all drama queens.

Misaki grabbed all the purchases and headed home.

Misaki got home (dorm) and took a quick shower before visiting Ashburn.

'Hey! Nice to see you' Ashburn greeted with a huge smile. She knew what Misaki came for.

'Yup! You to' Misaki said

'So how is the dance coming?'

'You know, you are stupid! Why would tell the boys principals that we accepted to the dance! I didn't even give a reply after I talked to the others about it, what if the guys hurt the girls, what will I do then? Huh?!' Misaki was angry and pissed off

'Well, I knew you wouldn't accept it I don't want the girls to turn into lesbians!' Ashburn laughed

Misaki glared at her and Ashburn got the message "anyways the girls want to get out and enjoy themselves!'

'They can go to the mall or explore the towns, why do we have the boys come over'

'Misaki, I know you don't trust boys because of your father' Misaki was sitting on the couch and Ashburn was sitting beside her

'But not all men are like that, the girls need boys it like a rite of passage where girls think of boys and vice versa. You know, when I was in Grade 11 just like you Misaki, I fell in love with my boyfriend right now' Ms. Ashburn is not old, she is 23. Her boyfriend is also a trainer at FBI boys program.

'Fine okay but I am going to get you back though' Misaki smiled. She loved Ashburn like a mother.

'Sure' Ashburn laughed. They hugged

'It is okay to be careful, but don't go overboard' Ashburn said in a motherly tone

Ashburn quickly went back into a joking tone ' I can't until you fall in love!' Ashburn burst out into laughter

'Ewww…. Hell no, that will never happen!"

'Sure you won't' she mocked

Misaki was annoyed and was about to leave.

'Okay! Okay! I'm sorry' Ashburn said. Misaki sat back down

'Wait, is Eric coming' Misaki wondered out loud. Eric is Ms. Ashburn's boyfriend.

'Yah, he'll be supervising and maybe we can dance together after…' Ashburn said quietly

'Did you get a dress?' Misaki asked

'I have a dress from years ago'

'Does it still fit?'

'I don't know I wore when I first met Eric'

'Which was 6 years ago! Go get it and try it on!'

With that Ashburn ran to her closet and pull out her dress, Misaki was stunned it was simple turquoise dress. Ashburn ran into the bathroom. She came out with the string on the back undone.

'Can you tie them up?' Ashburn showed her back to Misaki and Misaki did them up.

'Thank god! It still fits!' Ashburn said looking at herself in the mirror. She looked really beautiful. The dress had spaghetti straps and the top of the dress was low cut but covered her cleavage. It showed off all her curves and stopped right above her knees. Ashburn was kind of like Misaki: flat (both ways), and thin (but they both were very strong) but Ashburn was taller than Misaki.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, the girls and the boys were all excited. The dance started at 6pm it was 5pm right now. Everyone was getting ready except for Misaki; she was running around making sure everything was going to run smoothly

'Lights…check! Decorations... check! Food… check! Music… *BAM*' Misaki suddenly bumped into Ashburn.

'Ugh sorry Ms. Ashburn, I didn't see you there'

'Misaki, everything is okay. You go a get ready. I'll take it from here' Ashburn said and took the clipboard out of Misaki hands

'It's okay... I can do it'

'No, you are still wearing jeans and that is against the rules of the dance' she grinned. She got Misaki; she knew Misaki would not go against rules.

'Okay… here' she gave the clipboard to Ashburn

Misaki ran to her dorm and found Sakura and Shizuko dressed and ready to go.

'Come one we don't have much time!' Shizuko said

'Yup' Misaki quickly started to take of her clothes and Sakura brought the dress and shoes out of the closet

Misaki quickly put on the dress and shoes. Shizuko brought the makeup bag and Sakura started to fiddle with Misaki's hair

Finally Shizuko and Sakura were done doing Misaki's hair and makeup. She looked like Aphrodite (the Greek goddess of beauty). They all walked down the stairs and into the gym. Misaki was actually sort-of excited for Ashburn to finally see Eric (after a lonnngggg time). She wanted everything to run smoothly.

* * *

The Time Schedule for the 2013 Welcome Dance – By: Misaki (for Misaki only)

6:00pm – 6:30pm~Arrive and mingle

6:31pm – 7:30pm~Dinner

7:31pm – 9:00 pm~Dance

9:01pm – 9:15pm~Good-byes

9:16pm~Leave

* * *

Misaki was running around checking if the food was the right temperature, if all the boys were wearing tuxes, etc.

Ashburn caught Misaki 'Misaki, everything is fine I went over everything twice' she gave back her clipboard

'I'm just double checking"

'It is okay! Go talk with you're friends' and Ashburn shooed Misaki towards her friends. Misaki gave up and went to her friends.

'Isn't Ms. Ashburn so cute in her dress and with her boyfriend' one of the girls said

'I know right!' Sakura screamed

Ms. Ashburn and Eric were holding hands.

'This brings back good memories' he said and turned to face her 'this is where I said first saw you and you were wearing the same dress' he sighed

'Yah' she said 'I talked to Wren (the girls' principal) and you can stay over but she strictly said no sex'

'We didn't do it yet what makes her think we are going to do today and not the honeymoon' he questioned and grabbed her waist

'Ugh' she blushed 'ahem, hands' she said brushing off his hands off her slender waist 'Misaki is going to kill me if she sees this'

'Okay' he laughed 'you look stunning' Eric was serious

'Why thank you, I might add you do too' she said mockingly

'Ashley ( Ms. Ashburn's first name), I have drop my things in your room from the bus' he glanced at his watch, it read 6:15 'we have time so I am going to go, do you want to come or you can stay here if you want?'

'I'll come, I just have to tell Misaki' she said and Eric nodded

They walked over to Misaki and she told her. They headed toward the bus, still holding hands.

She shivered and started rubbing her free hand on her other arm. 'You know, if you are cold you can just asked, instead of creating this big scene' he joked and took of his coat and draped it over her shoulders gently.

'Well are you sure you want to do that mister? There are a lot of other young ladies who are cold too, you know' she pointed to imaginary people; she loved when he would joked like that; it brought memories of her youth with him. In fact there was no one in the lot and the couple was facing each other and so close to the bus.

'You are the only lady in my eyes' he said smiling flashed his pearly whites and took a step closer to her. She immediately stepped back and her back hit the bus.

His eyes were on her eyes but her eyes darted everywhere to his eyes and back. 'Can I ask for something, Ashley?' he said and put a hand on the bus beside her waist and beside her shoulder. She gasped silently, her stomach went in and the air was trapped in her chest. Ashley fiddled with her fingers. She didn't know why but when she was alone with him or he was about to kiss her, she would always have butterflies in her stomach. Even though they've dated for 6 years she always felt like she was 16 (the first time she saw him) around him.

'Don't TOUCH HER!' Misaki yelled, if it wasn't for the music being played, everyone would have heard from inside the gym. Misaki came running towards them.

'Misaki, NO, it is just Eric!' Ashley said and broke out of Eric's arms.

'Oh' Misaki said ' I am taking extra precautions of all the boys' Misaki nodded at Eric

'Hey' he greeted

'Okay, I'll let you guys continue, but stop with the lovey-dovey things, okay' Misaki ordered, she pointed at Ashburn and Erin back and forth

'For sure' Eric said with a huge nod

Misaki turned around and went back into the gym. Ashley started up the steps of the bus and Eric followed. Eric found his bags and slung them over his shoulder.

'Uhmm, I am sorry for what happened out there, you know Misaki' Ashley said with a little disappointment

'Ahh, its okay, she just cares' he sighed

They walked back to her dorm and he gently put his stuff down and looked around her room.

'It is the same as I remembered' he said while going to sit on the bed

'Yah… let's go down stairs, it is time for dinner' Ashley said. He glanced at his watch, 6:35pm

'Sure' with that he grabbed her hand and ran down stairs

'Slow down I can't run in heels!' she yelled behind him

He heard what she said and scooped her up. He was now running down the stairs with Ashley in his arms. Ashley yelped. 'We are going to be late, we are head teachers so won't that look bad on us? So I suggest you stay put and enjoy the ride!'

'Fine... hmmp' she said but was pleased that he carried because these heels were killing her.

He had a hand around her waist and a hand around under her bare knees. She squirmed at how his fingers pressed on her waist.

'Well if you wanted to touch me you could have just asked' she said proudly

'Okay, but when I asked you for something when we were at the bus, you didn't answer' he countered with an I-win smile

He was running at full blast and finally reached the gym. He knew that Ashley was shy to do girlfriend and boyfriend stuff with him but she sometimes stepped out of her comfort zone.

They were outside the gym doors.

'Okay we're here' he said and he kissed her cheek and set her down

'Thank you' she said looking him straight him in the eyes with a little smile. Then she quickly fixed her dress and he opened the door for her.

'What a gentlemen' she said with a huge smile

'Anything for my girl' he said with smile

They walked in and everyone was seated and eating their food. Ashley noticed Misaki eating with a group of her friends and she was eyeing all the boys who were eating at a table with girls.

Eric intertwined his fingers with Ashley's and led her to the table where the teachers were sitting.

'Ohhh here comes the couple of the evening' one of Ashley's colleagues teased

'This dance is supposed to be for the students so we are not "the couple of the evening"' she defended

They sat and ordered and chatted with the other teachers. Meanwhile Misaki was still eyeing all the boys. When scanning the room she noticed that guy (Takumi) who in the coffee shop who ignored the flirting of thee waitress. Takumi was wearing a simple black tuxedo and sitting in a table filled with girls. Misaki also noticed that he was looking very bored and didn't even seem to notice the girls, just like in the coffee shop. Misaki didn't care what he did unless he did something to the girls. She continued to eat and talk.

It was time for the dance and Misaki was on turbo mode, ready to catch the the guys who were going to touch the girls. All the students were on the dance floor. Misaki was running around moving people who were too close to one another. She was exhausted and decided to go to washroom. When she went outside of the gym, she saw the guy who was ignoring all the girls (Takumi)

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE, GET BACK INTO THE GYM!' she ordered

'Oh I just wanted a break from all the girls' he answered

'Whatever just go back! I don't to see you roaming in the halls, if I see you when I come out I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THORAT!' she shouted and entered the bathroom.

She came out and found him standing with his back on the wall staring at Misaki 'I said FOR YOU TO GO BACK' she shouted and was ready to pound him.

'Can I stay if I don't move?' he asked

'NO.' she threw a punch at his arm. But he caught he caught her fist.

'Feisty aren't we?' he smirked. He never met a girl that had the guts to punch HIM.

'Ugh let go' she tried to get her fist free so she can try to punch him again.

'I will let go if you tell me your name'

'I will say it if you agree to go back into the gym'

'Deal' and he let go of her hand

'It is Ayuzawa Misaki' she said with annoyance

'That is a pretty name'

'Now go back to the gym!' she ordered

They silently walked back and everybody saw them when they entered the gym. Sakura ran over to Misaki.

'OMG, are you...? Do youu...?' Sakura was stunned. She never thought Misaki would hook up with the hottest guy alive.

* * *

Plz fav, follow and stay tuned for weekly updates!

UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY! :]

* * *

aU rEVOIR!


	4. It is Almost Midnight

bONJOUR mES aMIS! :D

* * *

They silently walked back and everybody saw them when they entered the gym. Sakura ran over to Misaki.

'OMG, are you...? Do youu...?' Sakura was stunned. She never thought Misaki would hook up with the hottest guy alive.

'Eww! No!' Misaki glanced over her shoulder for that guy (Takumi) to see if he was listening but he wasn't there. She was relieved.

* * *

The dance is over and everyone was back in their dorms. The boys went back to their school

'Okay, you use my bathroom to shower and I will use the one outside' Ashley said while grabbing her toiletries.

'Sure'

When she was done gathering her stuff she said 'okay I'm leaving'. He smiled and she smiled back and closed the door.

She was done her shower and wrapped her towel around her boys (horizontally) and quietly walked into her room thinking he was still in the shower. Much to her surprise, he was in the room also (but Eric didn't see her, his back was turned to her), with his towel around his waist, water dripping down his hair and firm body. Ashley could hear girls coming near her, so she stepped in her room and closed the door. Eric turned around and to find Ashley with only a towel covering herself.

'You use to washroom to get changed, okay?' he asked and half ordered

'Okay' she nodded

After she closed the washroom door, his body flashed into her head. She thought about how evenly and nicely toned it was and how he would brag (jokingly) to her only in high school about how he was the toughest guy and he would always be her superman. She chuckled at the thoughts of him is high school. She quickly got changed and yelled out to him 'Eric, are you done changing?'

No response

'Can I come out or do you need more time?' she tried again

No response

She thought he was having trouble putting on the clothes so she waited. 5 minutes passed.

'Are you done now?" she was eager to see him, it had been a month since both of saw each other during the summer.

'You know what, I am coming!' she yelled

She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out and...

'BOO!' Eric was wearing a zombie mask and lunged towards her

'AHH!' Ashley fell back on her bum and screamed

'HAHAHAHA I got you AHAHAHA!' he was holding his stomach and laughing

Ashley also chuckled and said " YOU ARE A LITTLE..." she was annoyed at how he wouldn't stop laughing so she got up and pounced on him. She threw him on the ground and she yelled 'You are such a...!' Her legs were on either side of his waist and hands were on either sides of his face.

He took of the mask, laughing and 'it was hilarious when you fell, are you okay though?' he had a concerned look on his face and looked her straight in the eye.

'Yah I am fine, you are just going to get it' with that she threw a punch aimed for his shoulder but he caught her fist and asked 'is that how you treat your boyfriend?'

He tugged her hand and she fell, she thought her face would crush into the floor but instead was softened by his lips. Eric closed his eyes and gently wrapped his free arm around her waist. He could feel her shivered when his hand came in contact to her body and he smiled (but they were still kissing). Their stomachs were touching and Ashley heat beat raced even more. Eric lightly parted his lips and so did Ashley.

'Uhmm ... I have to finish some marking' she said in a hurry, her cheeks were like cherries and Eric noticed, he just smiled. Ashley got off him quickly and dashed to her desk.

'Okay' Eric smiled and thought that, that kiss was a memorable one.

Eric got up and searched his bag for the book he was reading, The Great Gatsby.

They were didn't talk for about 2 hours and it was now 11: 55 pm. Ashley was wearing a loose tank top. Eric for the first time in two hours looked up and noticed Ashley had goose bumps and her left strap was down. He put the book away in his bag and got up and closed the window which was slightly opened.

Standing by the window he said, 'You should go to sleep it is almost midnight' in sweet and kind voice

'Yeah I will, I just have a few more'

He sighed

Eric knew Ashley would fall asleep on the desk, so he waited for it to happen. In the meantime he arranged his things and observed Ashley.

10 minutes later Ashley was sound asleep. Eric got off her bed and gently lifted her into his arms. She came closer to his body and nuzzled closer. He settled her on the bed and adjusted her straps and pulled the cover. Eric then went to her desk and finished up her marking like he always did and went to sleep with her.

It was Saturday and the only day, the girls didn't have school, the couple planned to spend the whole day together and they did spent together but alone which they didn't plan. Eric left at 9 pm to go back to the Boy's program for Sunday.

* * *

Drug testing and finding class for Misaki but not Sakura and Shizuko with Ms Ashburn as her teacher

'Okay class, work on the sheet for the rest of the period, any work not finished will be homework and test Tuesday' Ashburn announced

Everybody started to work in groups; Misaki got up to talk to Ashburn

'Hey, so how did the day with Eric go?'

'It went well'

'Okay anyways, did any teachers complain about the boys?'

'No, many of the teachers thought the boys were well-behaved and courteous and the boy's principle said that he wants to see more of boys and girls getting along'

Misaki's jaw dropped 'WHAT!'

'That is what he said. You should talk to him to clear things up; he will be back tomorrow around 12. So you can go during lunch.'

'I don't like him' she said bluntly

'You just don't like him because he wants the girls and boys to work together'

'Yah I don't that idea' she crossed her arms

'Sooooo' Ashley had a sneaky smile on her face ' I saw you coming into the gym with a boy, what is that all about?'

'EwWWW! NO! I don't know him and he was just in the hallways, he is very annoying and perverted!' Misaki yelled

Everyone stopped working and stared at Misaki.

'Just go back to work, girls!' Ashburn ordered

'Okay as you say' she said to Misaki, Ashburn shrugged

* * *

Misaki was sprinting down the halls to meet the boys' principal in the girls' principal office. She opened the door to find Takumi (Misaki doesn't know his name) staring out the window to the scenery. She barged in the office and dropped her bag and pushed him against the wall. Misaki had her forearm pressed against his chest. He stared at her with amusement.

'WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW DID YOU GET IN?' Misaki screamed

'A girl like shouldn't be so close to a boy like me, people will get the wrong message' he smirked

'JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!' she pressed her arm harder

'How can I shut up and answer you answer?' as he finished his question Takumi chuckled and grabbed her waist and slightly pushed it.

'You are so annoying...ughh!' tried to regain her position. She tripped his foot and punched his side. 'Wow, you are actually fighting with a boy!' he never punched her just started to kind of dance with her. He pulled her to the middle of the room and lifted her and put her down in a leisurely motion. While Misaki was trying to pin him down. He was really quick and his hands were gentle on her, Misaki noticed. Misaki was about to punch his jaw and Takumi had one hand on her shoulder and another one ready to grab the punch, when the boys' and girls' principal walked in.

* * *

Plz fav, follow and stay tuned for weekly updates!

UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY! :]

* * *

aU rEVOIR!


	5. A 20 Gift Card

bONJOUR mES aMIS! :D

* * *

'You are so annoying...ughh!' tried to regain her position. She tripped his foot and punched his side. 'Wow, you are actually fighting with a boy!' he never punched her just started to kind of dance with her. He pulled her to the middle of the room and lifted her and put her down in a leisurely motion. While Misaki was trying to pin him down. He was really quick and his hands were gentle on her, Misaki noticed. Misaki was about to punch his jaw and Takumi had one hand on her shoulder and another one ready to grab the punch, when the boys' and girls' principal walked in.

'MISAKI WHAT on earth are you doing?' girls' principal tone became soft at the end and touched her own face and shook her head.

Misaki yanked his hands off and grabbed him by the collar. 'This THING was in the office!'

Collins said 'Actually Misaki this is Takumi Usui, he is the FBI's boys and girls first rank'

'What!' she looked at Takumi but he was looking at Collins (boys' principal)

'Dr. Collins, Takumi, you and me, we will decide and prepare activities for both schools' girls' principal said

'What!' Misaki looked at the girls' principal

'Can you leave Takumi's collar now, Misaki' Wren asked

'Yeah...' Misaki flashed a death glare at Takumi but he just smiled which annoyed Misaki even more.

'Okay now that is settled why don't we get to the good stuff?' Collins said and rubbed his hands

They went to a small meeting room and students (Takumi and Misaki) sat across from the principals. Misaki kept an eye on him to see if he was doing/going to do anything perverted. When they were down they came up with this: Sports day, classes together at both schools, dances, Mission day, competition of smartness, etc.

'We'll be coming every Tuesday to discuss and sometimes it will be just you two.' Collins said pointing and Misaki and Takumi.

'So get each other's numbers. Okay' girls' principal and both principals left the room

Takumi got his phone and said 'my number is 123456789'

'Listen if you just think about hurting or touching one of the girls her I will rip your hands of' Misaki said and gave him the death glare

Takumi put both hands up and said' okay I won't, I promise'

'And just to get things straight I don't like you and I don't want you disgusting sexist pigs coming and ruining our temple of learning and peace, Okay!' Misaki pointed a finger at him and it with a stern and demanding voice

Takumi was bewildered at how much she hated men and he simply nodded

'And your number' he asked

'WHAT!' she didn't understand what he meant

'Your phone number? Mine is 123456789'

'Oh you don't need mine I will call you if necessary' he was shocked, Misaki was nothing like the girls, he thought. Many girls would throw her numbers at him, begging him to call but not Misaki, that is why Takumi doesn't like to leave to FBI campus

'Go back to Dr. Collins and don't go anywhere' he ordered

'Yes, sir' he saluted, he joked

'NOW!' she pointed at the door. Misaki was very annoyed by Takumi.

He chuckled which made Misaki furious.

* * *

Misaki was dying; not literally, she hasn't slept for two days straight and hasn't eaten anything except yesterday's breakfast. She walked to Ashburn's class. Ashburn stepped in Misaki's path and said 'your face is very red Misaki'

Misaki looked up and Ashley planted the back of her hand to her forehead

'You have fever' she said angrily 'did you eat this morning?' Ashley took her hand off

'Uhmmm...no' Misaki said quietly

'We are going to my house (dorm) now' she said in a stern voice. She took Misaki's bag and turned to her classroom and phoned a substitute.

'I can still work' she said, trying to change Ashburn's mind

'Fine I will let you go to class if you tell me the number of days you went without eating and sleeping'

Misaki was silent

'And no lying cause I will know'

'It was just two!'

'Two! You say it like it is two hours' Ashburn started walking

'Come on' Ashburn yelled back

* * *

Misaki was fully treated, thanks to Ashley. Today was Tuesday and Misaki was walking to the principal's office to meet Takumi, the boys' principal was not coming today. Takumi was sitting on a chair waiting for her. Misaki came through the door with papers for the upcoming sports days. This was going to be Misaki's second day with Takumi alone. Collins and Takumi said they were going to come on Tuesdays but they came many other days too.

'Hey Prez!' he said cheerfully

She put the papers on the table and said 'get out the papers I gave you, to get signed'

'Sure' he got out the papers from his bag and put it on the table

Misaki was arranging the paper and said 'okay so you guys will come to our school at 6:45 am to get ready'

He nodded and said 'I'll will go over the sports competitions that we decided, okay'

Takumi just nodded

'50 meters spirit

100 meters

500 meters

Long jump

Relay only girls

Relay only boys

and finally

Tug of war, girls vs. boys'

'Yeah that is all we decided'

'Oh wait I made the flyers we talked about to give the boys' and girls' she took the paper out and slid it across the table to Takumi

Takumi read it aloud '50 meters spirit (girls and boys)

Prize: $20 gift card to a beauty product store

100 meters (girls and boys)

Prize: _ (fill in yourself)

500 meters (girls and boys)

Prize: _ (fill in yourself)

Long jump (girls and boys)

Prize: _ (fill in yourself)

Relay (only girls)

Prize: _ (fill in yourself)

Relay (only boys)

Prize: _ (fill in yourself)

Obstacle course (girls and boys)

Prize: _ (fill in yourself)

Tug of war (girls vs. boy)

Prize: the captain will get to kiss Misaki' Takumi (is captain) added the last prize quietly but it caught Misaki's ear.

'You are such a pervert!' she screamed with annoyance

Takumi chuckled 'Misaki these prizes will bore the boys, you should make them more interesting for the boys too. Should I ask the boys for suggestions like you did with the girls?'

'I Didn't ASK THE GIRLS'

'Misaki do you think I am stupid, I know you wouldn't want a _ (fill in yourself)'

'Fine, Usui, what should I make the prizes instead then?' she ripped the paper out of his hand

'How about a $20 gift card to a food store instead of a beauty store so a boy or girl can go?'

'Fine but that is all I am changing' she said. She hated being corrected by Takumi

'Did you know you look nice when you are corrected by moi' he put his hand on his chest and acted French. He chuckled

'Shut up! You are annoying me'

'Je ne comprends pas (I don't understand)' he was still on French mode. He smiled

'Je vais te tuer! (I am going to kill you)' she got up to kill him

'Je ne pensais que vous saviez comment parler français (I didn't know that you know how to speak French)'

'You are so infuriating' she threw a punch at him

'Okay, okay let's get back to the sports day' Takumi tried to dodge the punch

'You are so dead!' she punched him and it actually hit him

'I don't want you to get caught if we are caught fighting' he tried to calm her but no use, she kept the punches coming. Takumi defended but never hit her back.

'Who are you to care about me?' she was about to punch his stomach when he caught and whispered 'Collins is coming'

'What?' she demanded

The door opened and Takumi, right of cue, pulled Misaki into a hug.

'Hey...' Collins stopped short when he saw Takumi and Misaki hugging (well it was actually Takumi hugging her but he didn't notice)

'Ughh... get off!' Misaki pushed him off

'Sorry guys continue on, I'll come back later'

'Oh no, we weren't doing anything' she shot Takumi a glare but he didn't move

'Ok how are things coming?'

'We were...' Misaki started but Takumi cut in on purpose

'Talking about the prizes' Takumi reached over the table to grab the paper. Takumi's blue shirt lifted up as his was bending and Misaki saw a bit of his skin. It was hairless and the color as his face and arms. Misaki was openly staring. When he turned around with the flyer in his hands when smiled when he caught Misaki staring. Misaki blushed a little when Takumi turned around. She quickly adjusted herself and faced the principal. Takumi handed the flyer to Collins. Collins read it silently and quickly. After reading he looked disappointed.

'Who came up with the prizes?' Collins asked

Misaki opened her mouth to talk but Takumi beat her 'I did' he said in a formal tone

Misaki turned her head to look at him; he was standing there beside her.

'Takumi, I don't like this! The prizes are too much intended for the girls'

Misaki opened her mouth again but again Takumi was first to talk 'I thought' he put emphasis on the "I" 'that it would be a nice way to thank the girls for all the work they have done, also if the boys don't want their prize then they can give it to a girl'

'These prizes have to be changed into prizes that boys and girls can use' with that he put the flyers on the table and turned around and left. They both stood there until the door closed when Misaki spoke.

'Why didn't you just say it was me who thought of the prizes' she turned to face him

'Because you don't need to get into trouble'

'What...'

'It is okay let's go back to the prizes'

'No! I want to know' she demanded

'I said it was me because' he walked closer to Misaki. Takumi looked her in the eye and said 'I love you, Misaki' he was so close to Misaki, it wasn't even funny.

* * *

Plz fav, follow and stay tuned for weekly updates!

UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY! :]

* * *

aU rEVOIR!


End file.
